User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:26, July 16, 2011 Hi and Thanks for Coming(: Just please go and read the Rules before RPing, cause i have people breaking the rules all the time! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS I found a pic that kinda looks like Moonstorm and maybe it should be for Graykit??? But he looks a little cubby... Hey Hey Hey! Look what I found in the internet :) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ' ___ Slinky!!!! I sent you these because Im kinda bored. ' ' .-'` `'-. bored. :P _,.'. .'.,_ / / .___. .___. \ \ / / ( o ) ( o ) \ \ _ : /| '-'___'-' |\ ; (_) | |`\_,.-'` `"-.,_/'| | /| | | \ / | | /\; | | \ / | | _ ___ /\/ | | \ __ /\ | |' `\-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./` `"-,/\/ | | \ (__) /\ `-'| | `\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \`\ \/ | | \-...-/ `-,_| | \`\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ | | '---' / | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | \_/ | \_/ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | .--. ; | .--. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | / \ | | / / / / / / / / / / / / / / | |/ jgs |`-.___| |/-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'`--| | ,.-----'--; | | (_(_(______)| | (_(_(_______) | | ,-----`--- \ ,-----`--- \ (_(_(_______) (_(_(_______) ' _,=.=,_ ,'=. o `\___ / o\ (0 D WOOF! I'm a puppy! Give me a cookie! I COMMAND YOU!!! / o \ ___/ | O | \) ',o _/ o .--' `"`; O ( [[_..,_ / .--""``\\ .' o .\,,|| ( .' -""`| `""` |\ / O o __| \| o .-' `\ \ _ o O | jgs ( o .-' ) `""""""""""""`' '-=[ raining people ]=- 8 ' ' _O/ ,' ' \ / \O_' ' /\_ `\_\ ,/\/' ' \ ` , \ /' ' ` O/ / /O\ \' ' /\|/\. `' ' __I__' ' .-'" . "'-.' ' .' / . ' . \ '.' /_.-..-..-..-..-._\ .---------------------------------. ' # _,,_ ( I hear it might rain people today )' ' #/` `\ /'------------''---------------------'' ' / / 6 6\ \ ('Yup,It just did.Yup,It just did. Bob.) ' \/\ Y /\/ /\-/\' / ,-----------------------------' ' #/ `'U` \ /a a \ _' ' , ( \ | \ =\ Y =/-13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC)~-,_____/ )' ' |\|\_/# \_/ '^--' ______/' ' \/'. \ /'\ \ /' ' \ /=\ / || |---'\ \' ' jgs /____)/____) (_(__| ((__|' I added what the kitty said. Hehehe :) I'm still bored. :( Hi Rainface I was just wondering if you wanted Bracken is the alligiances. Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 14:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainface! I just wanted to ask you if you would be a temporary RPer for Lavastorm. Thanks! Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 16:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hi! [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 17:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im on Rain!! Are you??? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S.If ya are go on chat!! Yeppers. Chat isn't working for me. :( On this computer, at least. I have to go on my dad's laptop for it to work and my dad's laptop is in use right now. By my dad. xP chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 00:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Rain are you on?? Im on now!! If u're on go oon chat. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 02:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? If you are, go go go on chat! :D chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I dont see why you could just switch to visual mode .-. --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']] I'm on but chat isn't working for me. waaaaah! :( chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 01:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) lol kk so when can I post? chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 01:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I had to leave quickly last night. :( I'm gonna post now. G'morning! chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 11:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) im on chat! [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 12:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO ON CHAT I AM SO LONELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I miss rping with u :( Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) MOONSTORM WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCHOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIRTPAW LOVES MOONSTORM!!!!!! EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND I LIKE PIE!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) are you on? if you are can you go to chat? MsdsGoGo Mario! 18:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I cant! Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 19:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat!!! IM ON AND I FIXED THE SOURCE PROBLEM!!! (oops caps) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey how did you get your signature to work? Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 20:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) X out and go back on. It just happened to me. Firestar1122000! CATS ARE AWESOME!:) 23:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rain go on chat!! Im on now!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 18:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey chick! Waz up? I finally have wifi so I can go on now!! YAYAY(: so what did I miss?????? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Im back! (Er, kinda) So if ya on......go on chat!!! Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 01:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i'm on :D ☯ Luckshine/Ms ds ☯Cookie! Musiconthedrum!♫ It's good to see you happy ♫ 00:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok go on chat then.. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 17:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) WAAAAA GO BACK ON CHAT 18:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) waaaaaaaa come back D: ☯ Luckshine/Ms ds ☯Cookie! Musiconthedrum!♫ It's good to see you happy ♫ 18:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat now. xP chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rain, just wanted to let you know that I'm on. I'm just on my uncle's iPad so I can't really chat...but I'm on!! :) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) im on now! :) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) if u are on go on chat MsdsGoGo Mario! 23:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm on but I'm on the cpu that chat doesn't work on. And I'm not allowed on the cpu that it DOES work on right now. :( chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing. Chat isn't working for me. When I click chat, all that pops up is a blank pink page, and it stays that way. But the little box says Autumn and you are on, but when I click it I can't chat. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You can rp one of my kits if you want to. ;) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I can do Sandkit if ya want. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) go to warriors wiki chat, private message but now warriors wiki chat wont work for me! Cheesywhale123 16:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what to do!Cheesywhale123 16:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) what is what? i said i dont know what to do! chatting like this takes to long. We will have to chat on other site. Go to http://kirbyrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --Cheesywhale123 16:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) bye Cheesywhale123 16:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello,may I please create my own roleplaying clan?User:Moonstar10 Rain, if you're on, go on chat! I'm on for a little while! :D Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 13:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) rain? u still on? Cheesywhale123 02:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hi rainy :3 today is the gathering! but it is gonna start later :3 MsdsGoGo Mario! 13:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) fine, i will fix it! When can my cat have kits? It isn't fair if my cat have kits.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Rainface! You used the screw driver, didn't you? XD User:Ivyheart 19:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Aww, no, you didn't? User:Ivyheart 19:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, there ''will ''be a next time :P User:Ivyheart 19:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) xD User:Ivyheart 19:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Please forgive me. I have been very snappy today and upset. I really want to be your friend soooooo much. I will learn to controll my tempor. Please forgive me and Lakesand.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yes i am! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ im on chat ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm on my Grandpa's laptop! Go on chat if you're on!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad to be back on the rp!!!! :) :) :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) rainy if your on can u go on chat D: meh so lonely MsdsGoGo Mario! 12:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Meh so lonely): Are you still on???? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 00:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm on for 15 min! Go on chat if you're on! :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 02:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 20:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay! wanna rp in TWC?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 21:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) K(: let's get on chat!!! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 21:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) are you on? i'm on chat and meh is teh only ooonnnnneee there D: ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 11:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hiya(: I need you to do a favor for me! Since I'm using my stupid IPhone (I miss my laptop) I'm unable to edit the Main Page so could you fill in the blank stuff? For the Daily news could you put that we have two new Admins Rainfacestar and Firestar1122000, and also put in the news any major badges earned by people in the last 3 days. For the Features Arricle we will vote on what that will be.... Quote of the week.... "You idiot!" she spat, flattening her ears. "What are you doing in my territory?" "Drowning?" replied Graystripe. The silver tabby flicked her ears, and Fireheart saw a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?" Graystripe's whiskers twitched. "Ah, but who would rescue me there?" he rasped. Silverstream to Greystripe Fire and Ice p. 129 On the On this day part..... Just pit anything exciting that has happened today like if someone has joined or if someone earned a very cool badge.... Thanks! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Um I think you just click edit..... (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hey! Sorry I was at a cheer meet..... What's up?? Are you still online??? What do you want to talk about? (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS are you on? Cheesywhale123 18:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey rainy are you on? if u are go on chat, please :D ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 22:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S omg what happened to this wiki Hiya still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Cool I'm gonna get on chat, bt brb, it's my little brothers 3rd B-Day were dOing presents! (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS would you like to roleplay 1 of Willowflame's kits?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) um, shallowkit, winterkit, and gustykit. They aren roleplayed. They all got their own pages already, so you can look at them.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) okay, i'll put down that u roleplay him.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh Me ether!!!!! ): Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS We can just chat in the comments! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS chat chat chat I KNOW UR ON >:3 ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 01:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RAINY! ARE YOU ON? woah sorry caps ^-^ ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 13:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Luck passed you on leaderboard..... My dad's laptop (the only computer we had that chat worked on) just crashed. It's like, totally dead. (The motherboard's fried) I tried going on chat on this desktop cpu but chat doesn't work. I think you can see me but I can't see all your guys' posts. Sorry! :( Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! :( Can I post in TWC? Or is anyone posting? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Btw, I have a new wiki: silverflower.wikia.com Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha well now I am. I'm just on until I finish this 'frozen-banana-covered-with-chocolate-that-melt-in-your-mouth' popsicle. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 02:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll post in TWC right now. Sorry, I had to go before I got your message last night. :-/ Are you on now? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 10:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS I DID): awwwwwww.............. Hey do you watch TNT? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Ohhhh, well never mind then(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS kk Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Whoa awesome!! xD Haven't been on there ever since Snowfall moved to Summerclan. OMJ! I haven't rp'd for Snowfall in Summerclan in like, a millenia. xP Anyways, can I rp one of your kits? (I also got a lucky '9,000th post on this wiki' badge and when I got it I was like OMG!!!!!! xP) Wish I could go on chat with ya'll! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Featherkit, Rosekit, Marshkit, Leafkit, Frostkit, Stormkit, Eaglekit, Ebonykit, Nightkit, Redkit, Oceankit, Bluekit, Moonkit (maybe not, there are already two kits with the pre-fix of Moon in Summerclan. xP), Dreamkit, Dovekit, Petalkit, Angelkit, Crystalkit, Snowkit,Fallenkit, Starkit, Leopardkit, or Brightkit? LOVE thinking up names. xP Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) By the way, did you know that Fire (Firestream12) posted a comment on the Summerclan comments?!?!?!?!?!? CHECK IT OUT IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) lol guess who i am Luckshine 02:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hi u can help with something plz go on the chat i need to tlk to u bout Snowfall so bye hello, rain! Please tell me you're online cause i'm so bored...Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 21:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yea, just got back on, but chat doesn't work on my computer... It is sa, isn't it?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) can i roleplay silverkit, if not i still wana roleplay a kit!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) sure! Thanx!!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rain. I'm not allowed on my grandparents' laptop anymore and we have an old old laptop that chat works on but the internet isn't working on it and I'm on the desktop cpu but chat doesn't work on it so I can't really go on chat. :( Btw, somebody left me a message on my Talk Page about joining Winterclan or something. Their name was "Crow" but they didn't leave a siggie so I have no clue who it is. I'm going to check on the recent edits but in the mean time do you have any idea who it is? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) rainy! please come on! im here! ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 00:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey rainface, i found a cute pic that could probably be Goldkit, it really cute and is ginger:): isn't it cute-iriffic?:PSpottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 02:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) LOLz nvm! I just found out that's the same pic as on Bramblekit's page.:P.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) YES I AM. Get your booty online missy! XD ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 18:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hi rainy. you on? ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 20:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Rain! I was thinking, since Fire's cpu was hacked and she's still working on getting that fixed but can't really rp, and Sky's parents won't let her on, shouldn't Eclipsepaw and Graypaw have like, temporary mentors? Just a thought. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) well i guess if your never coming back then bye Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 00:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) COME BACK PLEAE RAIN ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on comedy chat ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) MOON NEVER TOLD ROWAN TO LEAVE! ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 00:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You posted on Freeclan like 29 seconds ago. You on? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, ok. I'm sorta worried. Have you seen Rowan's post? And I saw Rowan's post on your talk page and Luck's post on your talk page. What's up with Moon telling people to leave?? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorta confuzzled...xP Why would Cheesy tell you to leave? Did he have a bad day? Did he get annoyed? :P Idk. Anyways... Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hold on, I'll keep this cpu online, so I can keep up with your messages and stuff, but I'm gonna go ask if I can go on chat (right now on the ancient desktop) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) My grandpa yelled "GIMME FIVE MINUTES WILL YA!?!?!?!?" so I guess 5 more minutes til' I'm on chat...xP Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) 1 more minute...............................................................and YAY FOR THE FRYING PAN!!!! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hey, since ur not on chat im leaving u a message i guess, i went on here while i was doing hw on google docs, so HIIIIIII!!!! xP lol hi, what is Rowanflights quest? Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 18:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RAIN!! GO BACK ON CHAT! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD; Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 20:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO ON CHAT!!!!!!! Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 22:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) are u on? ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 14:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) GO ON WW CHAT! AND LOOK AT NEW PHOTOS ON WW File:Rainfacestar.png thats the name of it. though rowan uploaded it i made it :D `ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 18:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) You're on! Gonna see if I can switch cpu's so I can chat!! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Heya, like meh sig? :D Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 23:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) HEy rainy i changed my Sig like it?:^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 07:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Heyz. I'm bored. You on? Wazzup? Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 17:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I saw it. LOL It's cool. Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 17:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Changed mine. It's reverse from just ME onto both the victim AND the criminal. xP Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks Spotz AND Rain with a frying pan* 17:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Wua ha ha ha ha ha! Now whenever I post something (which I do a lot) I'll be whacking both you and Spotz with a frying pan. So prepare to recieve a brain concussion about 50-100 times a day. xD Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks Spotz AND Rain with a frying pan* 17:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hover your mouse above your username on the top tool bar of the wiki. Then a list will appear below. You will see the option "My preferances." Click that. You should know how to change your sig from there. ;) Gtg for lunch soon, so don't be surprised if you send me a message and I don't respond... Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks Spotz AND Rain with a frying pan* 17:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Darn. Gtg. Imma change my sig later to a smart alec thing later. xP Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks Spotz AND Rain with a frying pan* 17:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) (p.s. THIS TIME I WHACKED RAIN 10 TIMES) Hey! Imma back! Ya still on? Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks Spotz AND Rain with a frying pan* 18:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) k. just wondering. :P Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks Spotz AND Rain with a frying pan* 18:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Still changing up my sigs, trying to think of the best frying pan one that I can. This one? xD Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The link leads to a "page that doesn't exist." Is it the blog post that Spotz wrote? Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Left a comment there too. :P Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure: SpringClan, SummerClan, AutumnClan, FreeClan. Sound good? If so, I can go ahead and post in A while you post in SP. Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I had to brb for a min. Srry. :P I'm gonna post in SP now. Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 19:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) What! I just talked to Emily and Rainlegs in on WW chat and she didnt say anything... and you told silver.... Whaaa? Dude that's like the 3rd time in one week that she's said she's leaving the wiki. And she doesn't have to be so sensitive! -.- But believe me, today or tomorrow she'll be back pretending nothing happened... Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 10:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) waaaaaaaaagggggg :( meh might get a ban because of the 'joke' WE (notice the we?) told... ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 12:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) go one chat!!!^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 17:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) awwwz! Whyz not?^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 17:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) aww, ok then:(^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 17:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) yep!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) uh oh, got to go! when will u probally be on?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Noes! Bring it back! :( Dude now I'm mad at Cheesy and Luck. FIRE APOLOGIZED ANYWAYS! :((((((((((( Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. That's good. I left a message on Luck's Talk Page reguarding the situation but I just got your message about RQ being back. I'll leave her another message. :P Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) What WAS the joke that got her mad anyways? Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, one: Yuck. Two: That's not really something to get mad and 'quit' the wiki for... Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC)